User blog:DJ.RJ.Centurion/Pups and Mutations
Hey guys! DJ RJ here again, with another blog! This is about concerning the topic of mutations... The world is changing, and some things are forced to adapt. Others are made different via scientific and artificial methods. While these processes are extremely slow, I've decided to speed it up in the CenturiRealm. Here's a list of my pups that have mutations, and what they're called. This list will be updated as time goes on. Minor Mutations Centurion, Aeliana and Sagitarii - Golden-Eyes - Centurion, Aeliana, and Sagitarii the Weimaraner-Shepherds were born with bright golden eyes. While Weimaraner pups are born with blue eyes that turn amber as they mature, the Wächter-Veritate Triplets were born with vivid eyes of gold. Arabella - EDAS - Arabella's brain devotes all control to fear and anger. The emotions of happiness and sadness are allowed to roam free, completely dominating her brain. She's extremely joyous or extremely depressed. Steelbeam - Silver-Back - Steelbeam as a silver stripe running along his back. He was born with it, and while it's only abnormal fur, it has never observed before. Toshiro - Iridescence - Toshiro's fur is normally black, with his standard white underbelly. Under certain amounts of light, or at specific angles. Toshiro's fur will glow a dark lavendar/purple color. Sometimes, his fur just turns into those colors for no reason at random times. Sometimes when he's happy, or sad, or even embarrassed. Major Mutations Frostbound - Glaciation - Frostbound's paws and forelegs are an icy blue. His pads are smooth and icy, and Frostbound's dense Malamute bones are almost seven times more dense and have a coating of ice. His muscles are also more dense as well. Water freezes on contact with his icy limbs. Xiuhcoatl - Incineration - Xiuhcoatl has the opposite of Glaciation. His bones and muscles are denser than normal, however Xiuhcoatl has his fur and skin on his forelegs and paws being orange, white, and red, and are hot like fire, but not burning to the touch. He can change that, however, and heat his surroundings like an actual fire, and sometimes even emit fire itself. Quill - Quills - Quill, hence his name, was born with quills riddling his back. The furs aren't sharp, however are still scratchy and bothersome. Jaune and Sheryl -''' Fulgur Viento''' - Jaune and Sheryl were born with an ability... They can be struck by lightning and survive numerous times, they can walk through high speed winds with heads held high and their bodies are a conduit for both. They can emit lightning charges and small winds. Lux - Dual Metabolism - Lux's mutation is called Dual Metabolism; dormant genes from Lux's ancestry contain this mutation. It can be triggered via specific chemical mixtures of plants from Springmoor Woods, and only works on Raostavali people or their descendants. Dual Metabolism transforms the cells of the organism, making them capable of both cellular respiration and photosynthesis. The Raostavali tattoos are made from plants, which contain chloroplasts. When this mutation is activated, the remnants of these chloroplasts are rejuvenated and resuscitated to functionality. Lux can inhale oxygen and carbon dioxide, and simultaneously perform both organic reactions. In the absence of sunlight, Lux's cells can use energy from cellular respiration to perform synthesis. Meriadoc - Diamond-Eyes - Meriadoc, Prince and Future King of the country of Ge-Amhvales (Wintervale, in the common tongue), has eyes that sparkle like a diamond. The irises have the luster and triangular cut of brilliant diamonds. Any sweat or tears that Meriadoc produces instantly crystallize into pure diamonds, with colors varying depending on his emotion. These diamonds, while incredibly valuable, are very fragile unless Meriadoc himself catches them and reinforces them with his touch. His mutation is very specific and involuntary. He does not control the fact that his tears turn to diamonds. Geamvalesian legends speak of a natural-born king who suffers great pain and bears eyes that shine like the riches of the earth. The legends say that he will bring Ge-Amvales to its greatest, everlasting age after they survive unspeakable anguish. Who knows if such a legend holds true? Category:Blog posts Category:DJ RJ's Blogs